1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fence structures and more particularly pertains to a fence extension assembly for extending a vertical height of a fence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fence structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, fence structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fence structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,660; U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,031; U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,692; U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,246; U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,897; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 273,333.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a fence extension assembly for extending a vertical height of a fence which includes a plurality of mounting posts securable to opposed sides of an existing fence, and a plurality of panels extending between the posts and resting upon a top surface of the fence so as to extend an effective vertical height of the fence.
In these respects, the fence extension assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extending a vertical height of a fence.